Unbreakable Promises
by mayashin
Summary: You gotta love hardworkers! Sakura tells the story of how a pair of fuzzy eyebrows crawled their way into her heart. Sakura and Lee fic. SakuLee LeeSaku oneshot. Please Review! Hints of NaruHina, NejiTen KakaAnko SasuTem and ShikaIno.


**Disclaimer**: I wish I was Masashi Kishimoto, then I would own Naruto. Since I'm not, well, too bad for meee!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a Sakura/Lee fic, I think there are not enough of them and well, here we go! Sasuke/Sakura fans: don't hate me! I just happen to like Lee the most he he! Please review and let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames! English is not my primary language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes there might be in here.

* * *

**Unbreakable promises **_by Mayashin_**  
**

Some people are born with talent or good looks, they are_ special_. The first time I fell in love, I fell for a special person. He had it all, looks, intelligence, and that mysterious aura that seems to attract us girls. Of course, I wasn't the only one to notice the dark genius of the academy, far from it, I really couldn't think of a person apart from Hinata and Tenten that didn't fancy him.

My love for him grew everyday, of course he didn't seem to notice my efforts, or the fact that my universe revolved around him. So much, that I quit on my best friend, I couldn't step forward in training; how could I? he was in my thoughts all the time, to even think of anything else was an absurd idea.

My chances grew, or so I thought, when we were assigned on the same team. To me, it was a sign that we belonged together. It was there where gaining his affection was the most important thing in my life. I spent day after day planning a new strategy, from changing my looks to actually changing myself. Nothing seemed to work, but it didn't stop me, I was born to be with him after all.

The chuunin exams arrived, and that's where I felt change was nearing. My incompetence was beginning to show before me. No matter how much I tried to think that my efforts were worth it, reality was hitting me; after all that pursue, I had not stopped to think of bettering my skills as a ninja, or to get to know my other teammate better. I could not see the sadness in his eyes, or the fact that Naruto was so cheery and loud just to cover it.

It was during that time when I met Rock Lee, and trust me, he made quite an impression. He was actually strong enough to stop Sasuke from getting into a fight. Far from impressing me, I was very offended, how could he do that to my Sasuke-kun? And even worse, I was grossed out by those fuzzy eyebrows and his weird outfit. He on the contrary, fell in love with me, or so he said and started showering me with very unwanted attention. He even promised to protect me forever, who was he kidding? After that, he had a duel with Sasuke and actually won, of course, all I could see was the fact that Sasuke had been defeated.

Dark times soon approached Konoha. The sound had deceived the sand into attacking us and it had cost the lives of several ninjas, including our Hokage. During that time, I discovered Lee's promise had not been pure gibberish. He had almost died when he protected me from the sound. At the time, my distaste for him started to fade and started making way for respect. Of course, my gratitude was completely overshadowed by my long time obsession.

Another unexpected event happened, Naruto finally came back after a trip with Jiraya, and not alone. Along with a new powerful technique, came Tsunade the female sannin and rightful Hokage. This didn't suit well with Sasuke and soon the effects of his defeat to his brother began to show. The inevitable happened. He left, and I couldn't stop him. Several thoughts entered my mind, was I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Strong enough? It hit me like a ton of bricks, my self induced weakness, my foolishness, and all for what? To be left behind like a very annoying extra weight. I cried, until my eyes begged for mercy and my tears dried, of course I refused to let it show and little by little I buried myself in pity. I could see the worry in Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's eyes as I turned into a completely different person.

Once again, the world revolved around me, or better said, without me. Naruto had left on a training journey with the legendary Sannin, and I was left to bask in the pinnacle of my self pity. Said feeling took me to the memorial stone, testimonial of many names of heroes who sacrificed their lives to protect this village. I wondered about their lives, their loves…I'm sure they didn't leave everything just to get a person to love them. Another revelation came to me…they had been loved for what they were! A wave of new tears arrived, they hadn't been as pathetic as me, who only fought for her own happiness by changing herself, _diminishing_ herself.

He found me on more time. As I turned to leave that place where I was worse than nothing, my sight clashed with a green wall. As I looked up I saw the most serious expression I had ever seen on his face, it was mingled with something akin to sorrow. Was it for me? Was it pity? I remember asking him, or rather shouting at him to leave me alone, to find someone worthy of his affections, that I couldn't give him anything in return, to stop looking at me like that. At last I crumbled to my knees with a sore throat and stinging eyes. I had expected him to leave, but I was surprised to feel his arms surround me and a warm wetness in my neck, where his head was nestled. He apologized for being so forward but didn't move away, he started telling me that no matter what happened he would stay by my side, that he didn't care if I couldn't give him anything, all that mattered was my happiness…such words echoed in my head. I recognized them immediately, since I had pronounced them a million times. The last thought in my head before falling asleep, was the fact that my heart didn't hurt so much. _It felt warm_.

After that day, I found myself spending more time with my singular protector, and during those times I actually discovered the warm eyes hidden by those big fuzzy eyebrows, the loving heart buried in the green spandex suit and the blinding smile that made my heart heal a little every time I saw it. After a while he came with a surprising proposition. With a bashful smile he offered to train me in taijutsu; delighted I accepted right away. Finally I could get stronger! No more weak Sakura that needed protection from everybody!

I have to mention that the first days were torture on my fragile body, I also discovered that behind the gentle and overly polite boy, there was a ruthless fighter and a very strict teacher. Even when my body resented him, my heart was actually ecstatic to find a person who believed in my strength. Day by day, my moves became faster, my punches firmer and my kicks swifter. That didn't mean I could land a punch on him of course. My desire to be stronger grew and light began gaining ground where darkness used to lay inside my thoughts. And I did get stronger, but after a while I realized I was different and needed more. I exposed my worries to him, not with little fear of hurting his feelings, and he only responded with a smile. He understood perfectly and he would be there for me anytime. I couldn't resist and awarded him with a grateful kiss on his cheek. What pleased me the most was the reaction elicited from pure happiness that I got from him. And yes, he ran to tell his Gai-sensei. Sigh, he is Lee after all.

My decision was to go to Tsunade-sama. I wanted to get stronger and to make everybody I cared for proud. Even more importantly, I was going to prove myself. In comparison to Lee's training, Tsunade's was hell, I was left drained of chakra more than once, but I continued and went beyond my limits.

My skills were not the only thing that advanced, my relationship to Lee was showing evolution as well. Seeing him became a key part of my routine, something necessary. And not only that, I also retook the lost relationship with Ino, and got to know the shy Hinata on a greater level. I was able to recover my best friend (who ended up with the lazy genius Shikamaru, who would have thought?) and to discover the force of the undying love my white eyed friend held for a certain troublesome boy. Seeing their happiness made me happy, but I also yearned to discover it myself.

My desires were cast aside when Naruto came back. He had changed so much and was stronger than ever, the only thing that remained was that big foxy smile he directed at me when he saw me. We didn't have time to get friendly again, as we were sent to a mission to the sand village. The Kazekage, who surprisingly turned out to be Sabaku no Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki forces. I could feel Naruto's rage boiling inside him, and my own was threatening to surface as I remembered that man who had damaged Sasuke so much. As soon as we found out from the injured Kankuro, we were on our way to what was suspected to be the Akatsuki's lair.

To my surprise, we were reunited with Gai's team. The moment my eyes made contact with Lee, a strange sensation of safety made way into my whole being. I cast it aside as joy to see my friend. He was very happy to see me, but didn't do the entire hug-Gai-sensei-in-the-sunrise routine, to the relief of the group. Another discovery revealed itself to me, for any reason, Neji wouldn't leave Tenten's side. I smiled secretly to myself at the questioning look in the Hyuga. After receiving instructions, Gai's team was put in charge of the giant stone wall blocking our way. Everything seemed to go smoothly until a force was released, and in front of Gai, Neji, Tenten and to my worry, Lee, were exact doubles of them. As they tried to move, the clones did the same. We tried to interfiere, but they would have none of it, we had to go forward and save Gaara. Naruto didn't need to be told twice and started running with Kakashi in tow. I was reluctant to go until Lee told me it was ok, they could handle it. I guess I have to say he told me with his 'nice guy' pose, which was actually funny when you have a clone that imitates your movements. Sighing I made my move to leave, not before telling him, them, to take care of themselves.

The battle was fierce, I ended up matching with one of the sand elders against Sasori, the master puppeteer of the sand. This time I didn't have anyone to protect me, and it suited me just fine. I fought with all of my strength and demonstrated what being the Hokage's apprentice meant. In the end, we won, or so I was told, for my body gave up on me and I woke up after 3 weeks. I remember the moment I opened my eyes and looked at a black bump on my bed, my movement should have woke him, because the black thing started to move, only to reveal two fuzzy eyebrows, big round eyes, and the biggest smile I've ever seen on Rock Lee's face. Then the waterworks started to work and he surrounded me in his arms. He mumbled things like how he was afraid, that he was so happy…it was in that precise moment I could really appreciate my luck. He was everything I dreamt to have, just in a different package. I shook my thoughts before they could evolve and smiling I took his hand, all I could do was thank him, for being there, for being himself. I broke the moment by yawning, and he with another sweet smile tucked me in bed and proceeded to leave. With blazing cheeks I asked him to stay with me. Far from the exaggerated reaction, he only sat with me and was the last thing I saw before sleep reclaimed me.

Time passed, and I found myself more attracted to Lee everyday. With that feeling fear and denial came forth as well. I had been hurt once, and I didn't want to repeat it. my inner conscience often told me that he wouldn't do that to me, and even if I knew I couldn't tell him. One day, I heard a conversation where Lee's name was dragged into, and I must say, it was a very flattering one. With time, Lee's constant training had paid off, giving him the body of a marble statue. I got mad when I heard the girls mentioning it, and another one planning to make advances towards him. It wasn't jealousy, I just didn't want my friend to be looked as a mere body when he had so much more to give, and those air-headed, shallow, foolish girls would never see it. It wasn't jealousy, I swear.

Years continued to pass, my friendship with Lee was necessary as the air I breathed. His feelings never wavered and mine were stronger everyday. The fear of ruining it, was the only thing stopping me from confessing, so I kept quiet. As you know, such things cannot be kept inside forever, and this one decided to blow in my face. We were celebrating a festival honoring 18-year-old Naruto, the newly appointed soon-to-be Hokage. I remember having a great time surrounded by lights and kimonos, and the delicious smell coming from the food stands. I also remembered seeing Lee in a black yukata waiting for me at the entrance of the Shrine, he was quite a vision. As soon as he saw me, his eyes brightened and he started to flatter me to no end, if I have to say it myself, my green kimono was not half bad on me.

Corny as it sounds, it was a magical night. All of my friends were there, the beaming Naruto with his shy girlfriend of three years who looked adorable in her lavender yukata, Shikamaru and Ino, who for once didn't seem to be bothered by her boyfriend's laziness and looked stunning in her blue kimono, and of course, Konoha's new golden couple Neji and Tenten, who had left her weapons and hair down to replace them with a pink kimono. All the boys seemed to glow with their girlfriends beside them. Again, that empty feeling threatened to overwhelm me. Lee of course noticed it and dragged me to the stands, where he vowed to win me all the prizes he could, and if he didn't make it, he would run 100 laps around the village. Sweat dropping, I had to nod, since I knew any attempt to stop him was pretty much useless. He continued walking through the night and finally we stood before the fire works. It was a beautiful spectacle, all those colors and the joy they brought everyone. It was then where it happened.

The kiss was the sweetest thing I've never imagined, his lips had felt warm and tender against mine. Contrary to my expectations, he definitely knew what he was doing and he even let me set the pace. I was in cloud nine, when the significance of our actions hit me. We had crossed the line, now our friendship would never be the same, what had I done? I separated from the kiss and with a teary apology started running to my house, leaving a confused and heartbroken Lee.

That night, as I laid in my bed, I thought about what had happened. I had surely made things worse by running away. Why had I done it? I was afraid of losing his friendship, which was now inevitable, but also, that damned fear invaded me. Now that I thought about it, I was the biggest fool on earth! No matter what I did, our friendship had changed, even if I didn't say it out loud. That was it! I would have to go straight to him in the morning, apologize and finally come clean with my feelings! Inner Sakura's joy was so loud she didn't let me sleep. Sigh.

I had barely closed my eyes when I bolted out of bed and got ready to go. Even my mother was surprised, almost frightened, to see me up so early. I didn't pay mind to her as I ran to Lee's training spot. Today was the day. No going back on it.

Fate had another thing planned. As I ran through the bridge that used to be Team 7's reunion spot, my world fell in pieces. There, with Kakashi-sensei, was non other than Uchiha Sasuke, supposedly missing nin of Konoha. I couldn't get out of my stupor as he turned to look at me with a smirk. That's where I knew he had finally completed his revenge. I was very happy to see him, but it was actually less than I had expected. Either way, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. Even more amazingly, he let me do it. All we had to do now was to find Naruto, who most probably was in the Hokage's office training. As we walked, we told everything that had happened in Konoha during his absence and he in return told us how he freed himself from Orochimaru who had wanted only his body, that snake-bastard in his words.

A thing I will always remember was Naruto's expression as he saw his former brother and best friend walking through the door surrounded by an anbu squad. I could even feel Sasuke's uncertainty as he saw the loud blonde man. Finally the battle of stares was broken by the future Hokage as a big grin invaded his face, slowly he got closer to him and then…Sasuke was flying out of the door. Naruto's punch had been really strong, matched only by his voice as he shouted "Took you long enough Teme (bastard)!". The Uchiha heir only got up with a smirk on his now battered face. "Shut up Dobe (dead last)". After that things were pretty much back to normal, except for the trial Sasuke had to go through and the initial reaction of the village. This one didn't last long, for the Uchiha fan club was reunited in less than a week. Being a missing nin had only added to his appeal.

My happiness was only part-lived, since I hadn't been able to communicate with Lee. I had been informed that he had left on a mission the day after the festival. That had only made my heart beat painfully, as I feared something would happen to him without knowing my feelings. Everyday I prayed for him to come back, to give me another chance. I also spent a great deal of time in the entrance gate to Konoha waiting for him. As for Sasuke, without my annoying infatuation getting in the way, we built a good friendship that was in his words 'healing him'. To me, the best thing was to have a new friend, and none of my feelings from the past resurfaced.

My worries grew everyday that Lee wasn't in the village, but I forced myself to think positive, he was strong a capable to defend himself after all. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei knew exactly what was wrong with me and often encouraged me, telling me not to worry.

It had been already a month and there were no signs of him, even then, I refused to give up any hopes of him coming back. I had to stay strong for him. Unfortunately, my change appealed to the last of the Uchihas and he let me know it one night. Sasuke invited me to have dinner at Ichiraku (oh the irony!) and in there he started telling me his plans for the future. He would rebuild his clan and for that he needed a strong woman by his side. I was left speechless as he told me I was the only one he could think for the job. At last, my childhood dream was granted. I should be very happy…right?.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." I snap out of my memories as the voice of my husband reached my ears. Smiling I start to stand up but it was virtually impossible to do so, as my rounded belly got in the way. With that amazing speed of his, he is at my side in a matter of seconds helping me up. I smile thankfully at his ebony eyes and greet him with a kiss. I love how he still blushes at my affections after a long time, he is just too cute. 

"Gai-sensei is waiting outside for us" I roll my eyes at the shine in his eyes when he mentions his beloved teacher. He really hasn't changed at all. As we walk out of the house, I stare at the beautiful and clear sky and proceed to greet the now older but still vibrant Maito Gai. With no more words, I prepare to walk when I feel myself being lifted off my feet. Frowning at my sheepish husband I start telling him I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself but he silences with a kiss.

"A princess shouldn't be burdened while she is carrying the light produced by our love that shines eternally and blinds the entire universe!"- Great, now there are tears in his sensei's eyes as well as in his "Lee! I'm so proud to see the fire of youth burning so intensely in you heart! You are indeed my precious student!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gei-sensei!", here comes the hug-me-in-the-sunrise thing…hey! Wait! I'm still here! They will crush me…..mmmmpphh! can't….breath….

Lee notices immediately an he lets go of his sensei who looks as repented as he does. After a good glare to both of them,. I signal him to continue towards the Hokage Tower. Resolutely, he starts walking at a fast pace, his hold on me never weakening, this I notice proudly. His sensei is jabbering nonsense (no surprise there) behind us. Suddenly he stops as he catches sight of a certain silver haired man accompanied by a violet haired woman eating sweets.

"My eternal rival! Today is the day in which I shall defeat you in front of the lovely Anko whose heart was stolen by your coolness!" Kakashi looks up wearily and then walks towards us. "Sakura I see you are doing well"

"Hello Kakashi-san (we had stopped calling him sensei a long time ago) it's good to hear someone who doesn't thing that I'm useless just because I'm as big as a house" I feel my husband gulp and then sigh in relief as he caught on my joke.

"Sakura-chan!" the ever-cheerful Anko comes behind her husband to greet us. Behind her a crying Gai shouts his acceptance of defeat to his cool rival, and vows to beat him the next time. Even Lee has to sweat drop at this, last time we checked the win/lose count was on 1200/1201.

Finally we get moving again, Lee never left me down to my annoyance, and we reach the Hokage tower. This was a ceremony we were expecting for a long time, the Godaime (fifth) was finally stepping down to allow Uzumaki Naruto see his life-time dream realized. The village had been reluctant at first, but after the fall down of the Akatsuki and the death of the malignant Sannin Orochimaru, they were able to see the big heart of their new leader.

As we pass through the crowds, we spot Neji and Tenten with their two brown headed twins. The children's white eyes were sparkling with joy at the colorful festivities happening around them. After a lot of greetings, we head to the Hokage's terrace where my former teammate will be appointed the title of Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth). We are to sit in the front row, and we are not surprised to see my equally pregnant best friend with her passive husband who actually gathers forces to smile at us. "Ino-pig! Is it me or you seem bigger than yesterday?" "Speak for yourself forehead girl, I can't believe Lee-san's arms didn't fall with your weight." Everything is silent until we grin at each other and the atmosphere clears. Everyone is at their places when the ceremony begins. Tsunade comes out with Naruto in the traditional Hokage robes, he seems nervous but a smile from his wife is all he needs to calm down. Hinata-chan looks even more lovely after the birth of their daughter Saki, a lovely baby girl that sports her mother's blue hair in combination with her father's lively blue eyes. From the beginning you can tell she will be a handful, just as he hyper active father. The ceremony is beautiful and the new Hokage finally gets the acknowledgement he wished for his entire life. Good for you Naruto-kun, you deserve it.

I might have gone too forward with the story, and you might be wondering what happened after Sasuke's rushed proposal. Very well, I had to promise to think about it, and for entire days a fierce battle seemed to be happening inside me, my brain told me to accept and I would never be alone, and my heart told me to wait for Lee. At last, I had to tell Sasuke that it was an honor to be considered by him, but things changed and my heart would not be in our marriage. He only responded with a soft smile and told me he had a feeling that something like this would happen. I smiled and wished him luck with someone else, of course never in my wildest dreams I would have thought he would end up with Temari of the Sand. Nowadays the Uchiha reconstruction seems to be going smoothly with their three kids and the recent pregnancy I had the pleasure to diagnose to the wind user. That had been an eventful day, as Sasuke got a taste of fear from his indignant wife, who chased after him pointing, not too gently, the fact that he handn't married a baby machine.

Lee came back after nearly a year of absence, and I had been happy beyond belief. He hadn't even crossed the villages gates when I threw myself on to him and started telling him how sorry I was, how much I loved him before I burst into sobs. He was so happy he didn't pay mind to his wounds and started spinning around with me in his arms. The fun didn't last too long before he collapsed from exhaustion and blood-loss. I frantically started apologizing and with the help of Gai-sensei, we got him to the hospital where he recovered, or better yet, I helped him recover.

We started dating before the knowing eyes of our friends, the constant teasing courtesy of Ino-pig and the number one surprising ninja, and the tender eyes of the Hokage, who would 'admonish' his little brother to stop his foolishness. Deep affection had turned into love, and when I thought things couldn't be better, my beloved fuzzy-eyebrows proposed. After an interesting encounter with my parents, the wedding was on. It was a beautiful yet simple ceremony, where at last, hard worker beat genius.

I wake from my daydream as I feel a tickling sensation in my belly, funny…it almost felt…fuzzy. I freeze and immediately turn to look at my husbands protrusive eyebrows… nah! It can't be!

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" "Yes, don't worry I just felt the baby move…" I should have known…With sparkling eyes he places his hand on my belly to feel for movement, after a while he does and that is enough for him to explode in a storm of tears and sunrises as he approached his Gai-sensei.

"Sensei! I'm so happy! My child is demonstrating the fire of youth in a blazing way! He will be the raising sun that blinds everuthing with its greatness!"

"Lee! My prized student, from now on you have to make sure to guide him in the path of a fighter and make sure that flame remains inextinguishable!"

"Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!". How can they get a sunrise at any hour of the day? I sigh as out friends look at the scene with expressions akin to helplessness. He is Lee after all, _my_ Lee who never broke his promise.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **

Finished! I had not planned to write this fic, but after reading a lot of fanfics with this pairing I decided to do it, once again I have nothing against Sasuke I just stick more to the hard working Green Beast of Konoha, and I couldn't resist the Gai/Lee moments, they rock! Please don't forget to let me know your opinion on the story, the best thing you can do for an author is to feedback. Thanx in advance and no flames plz!

Also, to all the Sakura/Lee writers or fans I have recently started a C2 community with this pairing, it is called "To protect a flower" if you want to be part of the staff, let me know through reviews or whatever, and don't be shy to post your Lee/Sakura stories, I'll be more than happy to have them at the C2. Subscribe and have no fear to show the world your own power of youth!

Special thanks to FenixPhoenix for accepting to be part of the C2 staff. Thanks chica!


End file.
